A day in the life of Captain Boxman
by MasterCaster
Summary: Sequel to "A Mother's Regret", we take a look at the heroic version of Lord Boxman and his robots. OK T.K.O! Let's be Villains! AU


**_OK T.K.O! Let's Be Villains! AU: A day in the heroic life of Captain Boxman!_**

* * *

The sun rises over Boxmore factory, home of a brave hero who calls himself, _Captain Boxman_!

Inside a bedroom sleeps our hero.

Suddenly, his alarm clock starts to ring only for a chicken hand to pop out of the blankets and smash the clock into pieces.

A figure then flies off the bed and lands on the ground.

A man with pale yellow skin, pale green hair and a small pail green beard who's dressed in only his undies stands proud.

"I, Captain Boxman, has risen from slumber!" he proclaims boldly.

The hero dashes towards his closet only to come back out wearing a white lab coat with the logo "_**CB**_" printed on the middle with a red cape attached to the back (also wearing pants and boots, obviously).

Captain Boxman stands on a circle in his room and began to descend through the ground elevator.

A few minutes later, the elevator lands in a lab.

Captain Boxman then clears his throat.

"CHILDREN!"

Not even a second later, six different colored robots stand before the hero.

The first one is a round purple robot named Ernesto.

The second is a red, One-Eyed robot named Darrell with a visible brain in a jar on the top of his head.

The third is an orange robot with wide hips and takes a more feminine figure, named Shannon.

The forth is a blue robot that closely resembles a trashcan with tank wheels on both sides and a tube sticking out of his head. This robot is named Jethro.

The fifth robot is a tall green robot which looks more bulky the the four before him with a cool metal hairdo. He is named Raymond.

The fifth and final robot is yellow and looks like a mixture between a lizard, monkey, big cat, and scorpion. The robot as a more animalistic look to it with red spikes sticking out from the back. This robot is named Mikayla.

"Reporting for duty, father!" All the robots ,except Mikayla who can only say her name, saluted.

Captain Boxman stood before the robots with a serious expression on his face.

"My children. Today is the day we attack the bodega and stop whatever evil scheme those villains are planning." Captain Boxman instructed.

"Yes sir!" the robots replied.

"But be careful. Those three who work for Master Gar are fierce. But you six have the power of teamwork and determination. I know that you all will succeed!" Captain Boxman concluded.

With that, the six robots into a box and blasted off towards the bodega.

Once landed, the robots got into battle formation and we're met with T.K.O, Tenid (Turbo Enid), and Trad (Turbo Rad).

The battle lasted for what seemed like hours. But unfortunately, the robots lost and were sent back to Boxmore in pieces.

Once fully repaired, the robots made their way to Boxman with their heads hanging in shame.

They found Boxman in the lab looking at a computer.

"F-Father?" Darrell called.

Boxman grunted.

"We failed." Shannon added.

"I know." Boxman replied.

"We're sorry that we failed you." Raymond apologized.

"Failed me?" They heard their father repeat.

Boxman turned to his kids with a large smile, surprising the robots.

"You all did the opposite of failing me. All six of you did what I said and lasted a lot longer than last time!"

"But...we still lost." said Darrell.

Captain Boxman shrugged.

"Hey, at least you let those villains know that we're watching them. And I was also recording the whole fight so now you all can find ways to counter those attacks next time!" said Captain Boxman.

The robots felt hope.

* * *

A few hours later, Captain Boxman was having his usual workout time.

So far, he managed to do three push-ups in just one hour. A new record!

After finishing, Boxman looked at a drawing of his dream body which he called _Captain Box-Max_.

"One day, you'll be mine." Captain Boxman said with dreamy eyes.

* * *

Now it was dinner time.

Captain Boxman enjoyed a place of steak and potatoes while his robot kids drank oil.

"Make sure you kids drink your green oil. If you do then you can have ice oil for dessert!"

* * *

Finally, it was bedtime.

Captain Boxman received a new alarm clock after destroying the one that wakes him up like he does every morning and laid his head down on his pillow.

Tomorrow will be another marvelous day of heroics. He may even invite his good friend, Professor Anti-Venomous, over to help plan out an attack.

In Captain Boxman's eyes, today was a great day for heroes all around.

**The End.**

* * *

**Another taste to my Role Swap AU.**


End file.
